Pummelo Island
|badge=Winner's Trophy |badgepic=WinnerTrophy.png |map=Pummelo.png }} Pummelo Island (Japanese: カンキツ島 Kankitsu Island) is a tropical island in the north end of the Orange Archipelago. It is the final destination for Pokémon Trainers who wish to participate in the Orange League. When entering the island, one can see Pummelo Stadium on top of the island. Any Trainer who defeats the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader at Pummelo Stadium becomes the of the Orange League, honored forever in the Palace of Victory. Seasonal Orange League Winner's Trophy matches are big events on the island, and battling seem to be viewed as an exciting spectator sport. acts as the guardian of Pummelo Island. Places of interest Verification House This is where Pokémon Trainers who wish to participate in the Orange League verify their Badges and are permitted to enter. There is a front desk, that has a computer and a scanner to see if the Badges won are real. Off to the right is a stone statue. One can also get information for the League here as well. Pummelo Stadium The main stadium where the Trainer who has collected all four Orange League Badges fights against the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader . It looks like a large Roman stadium. The Trainer and the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader battle in a Full Battle, a battle of six Pokémon each. All around Pummelo Stadium are statues of Dragonite. The stage can change to a rocky area with a pool in the middle and a sandy, desert like battlefield. During the battle, the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader is forbidden to change Pokémon, and when three Pokémon of any Trainer are defeated, a field change will occur. If the challenger should triumph over the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader, they will be crowned of the Orange League. Palace of Victory The Palace of Victory, also known as the Orange League Hall of Fame, is the place where the Trainers who have received the Winner's Trophy are documented with pictures of their Pokémon and themselves, and their handprints and footprints of their Pokémon and themselves. The Palace of Victory is a green dome building that is next to Pummelo Stadium. When one first enters the building, there are two statues on either side of the doorway. After going down the hall, there is a large circular area with all the Trainers and Pokémon pictures that defeated the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader. Pokémon Center A very large Pokémon Center that is looks like a large TV station with a large satellite dish on the roof and a large 'P' over the door. It has a large lobby with enough room on the side for four booths with telephones and transportation machines. In the back is a waiting room where the Pokémon go to get healed. The second floor is a balcony where the Trainers can look out the large windows. It is run by Nurse Joy and her . Gallery Pokémon seen on Pummelo Island Trivia Name origin Category:Orange Islands Category:Islands Category:Anime locations de:Pummelo Insel es:Isla Pummelo/Pomelo fr:Île Pomelo it:Isola Pummelo zh:柑橘岛